Doomsday Clock
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: DO NOT read if you are easily offended. PLEASE.... XP Okie, the story didn't go on QUITE as I planned... oh well. xD
1. Grandfather

_**...Okay... This... Should be FUN. :D And yes, for some of the dates, there are specific reasons i pick them. You'll just have to figure out where they are and why they are there. MWAHAHA**_

_**Full Summary: **__**There are things in the world that humans just don't understand.. that they can't see. That they can't find until the end of their days arrive. The creature that strikes fear in many has begun to make itself known once more, for the first time in over two thousand years. The year is 4012, The place; Earth. With all of the talk of the end of the world dissapearing, Humans able to turn their fate around, a new source of fear rises in the form of human-like monsters. Demons. Death-bringers. **_**Vampires**_**. A certain family in particular led a group of vampires to the human world, taking pride in detroying the human race, one by one. The fate of the Earth rests in the hands of one boy, the heir to the Kurosaki family. Kurosaki Hisoka. Now, the clock to doomsday is striking Midnight. Humans prepare. Vampires will strike. For the Mortal race, it's do... or **_**die**_**...**_

**September 11th, 2010**

Screams echoed through the air, explosions echoing around the city. This tragedy was strangly familiar, striking in the minds of the citizens who had forgotten.

He vaguely remembered a preacher's words one day at church as the young boy faded away, his small body letting go of life. '_History is bound to repeat itself.. If we listen to god, he will save us!'_

His eyes slowly closed, his hand releasing a picture of himself with a woman and a man, his parents. The fire, only a few feet away, got closer and closer, until finally it engulfed his already-numb body. It charred his flesh and burned the picture, until only ash remained.

In the distance, people ran from pale-skinned human's, who laughed and chased them down with almost unbelieveable determination. One hissed and pounced, his fangs pushing into a man's neck. The man cried out in pain, soon falling limp. The pale man who had attacked smirked and stood, loving the rush of blood as the screams pushed into his ears. He _loved_ that sound... It was music to his ears, really. He loved screams of pain, fear, and pleasure. All of it. His dark green eyes glowed in the night. Brown hair waved as he closed his eyes, laughing softly, feeling the pounding in the ground as people ran. He could feel their pulses with only that standing in his way. He had picked this date on purpose. Even his own race mourned in the 9/11 tragedy, as some of their own were even lost. But they didn't forget. They didn't pass on with their lives, didn't leave the dead to rot. They mourned every day, at least a little, and reminded themselves how they were better than the humans. Better in every way.

But humans... They forgot within a year. The shock had worn off. It was over, it wasn't going to happen again... Why care? He just knew that was the thoughts going through many heads. People never told their children of that day. Never warned them. Never taught them. In a way, the human race's ignorance was beautiful. How even the most arrogant person can put on a hypothetical mask and seem graceful to the untrained eye. Their flaws were hidden behind lies, lies that could never be unwound.

Hearing a gunshot, his eyes flew open, and he turned his attention to his son falling to his knees, coughing. A child was in front of him, guarding his mother with a gun, fear in his eyes. The young vampire boy growled, reaching out to the boy in anger. "No!" his father shouted, and the boy stopped, looking up. "it's time we left. I think the humans get the picture..." he smirked and whistled loudly. Suddenly, all of the pale-skinned attackers stopped whatever they were doing, the humans falling silent. "Remember this day!" He shouted, his voice surprisingly loud. "Tell your friends. Tell your family. What's left of them. Do not forget!" And he ran, holding his son on his shoulder. Soon, humans were left to cry over their loss, one woman in particular, who fell to the ground. She was spared by a female attacker, because of her baby in her tummy. She touched her stomach softly, tears rolling down her face and onto the ground to her fallen husband. She looked up, the sun slowly rising to reveal the true damage of the city.

--

"Don't you think we're overreacting, sir...? I mean, they may have killed a lot of people, but I suppose-"

"Don't _ever_ 'suppose'. You have to know before you run off your mouth. Go. Spread the word. Get bombs, new gun shipments, any weapons you can find. We _will_ _not_ let these rebels get the better of us."

"But-"

"Go!"

--

Wars started. Fires engulfed hearts. Hate comsumed spirit. The man who had started the infiltration of the U.S. sighed, looking away.

"Why must humans be so difficult...?" The son whispered, looking down and shaking his head. The wound from the gun had already healed.

"They fear what they can't understand..." His father said, sitting down on the bed next to his son.

"But why start wars with your own people?"

"Humans tend to get extremely angry, often at their own kind. They blame each other for their pain and suffering. It's only their nature."

"Then why try to change them if they're going to kill themselves off anyway?"

"Might as well have fun." The father laughed softly. "Get some sleep. We're going back home first thing in the morning. We'll wait. We'll wait until the humans have forgotten, the punish them again. I only hope they won't do that too soon... I am getting old, and you have yet to understand the true nature of these 'humans'. Goodnight, son..."

"Night dad..."

--

**December 26th, 4012**

It had been Two thousand and two years since that day. Since the day they had received their first warning. And only one thousand years since the longest war ended.

World War 3.

Now, the world lived in peace. Humans, sure, had not changed too much in personality, but they had not forgotten what had been said by the mysterious man that day. The man who had not appeared since then.

The daily life of humans was the same as always; Wake up, go to work, come home, be lazy for awhile, then sleep and start the routine again.

But in the crowd of people, one man stood out to the young green-eyed vampire. His blond hair waved softly, and he couldn't help but stare. He was crouched in the shadow of a building. He was the grandson to the man who had made the first warning. The son to said man's own child.

'_Is this what a human looks like...?_' he was entranced. The very sound of the constant footsteps of the mortals below mesmorized him, made him thirsty just thinking about it. He licked his lips, wanting more than ever to jump down and take one, just one, bite and then run. Nobody would ever know. But as he crawled closer to the edge, someone grabbed his shoulder.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing, Hisoka...?" A man whispered, growling.

"Ahh... Dad... hello..." he laughed nervously, turning to look at his seemingly-twenty five year old father.

"What have I told you?"

"Not to go out in the open during the day..." Hisoka mumbled, sighing softly and standing.

"And why not?"

"Because someone might see me, raise a panic, and I will be killed..."

"Exactly. Humans can be dangerous too, with those stupid little guns of theirs... Now let's go, your grandfather is waiting for us at home."

_**First chapter; Finished. :D**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Grandchild's new eyes

_**Chapta two! WOOOOO! And sorry it took so long, but I've been at my friends house for awhile. It was a fricken BLAST. :D Lotsa laughs n' Stuffs. Well, here we go, before you hurt me... O.O**_

**FLASHBACK; March 10th, 3100**

_Hisoka walked next to his father, running his tongue over his fangs. His grandfather was a man of wealth and a man of fame. Every vampire knew of him as 'leader' or 'master'. But he had the honor to call him 'grandfather'._

_"Ah, Kurosaki-Kun." His grandfather smiled, his eyes shining gently at the sight of the youth. _

_"Good morning, grandfather." Hisoka smiled, walking closer and kissing his elder's cheek, hugging him tightly. The older man smiled at Hisoka's young attitude, the Sparkle in his eyes._

_He knew that it wouldn't last much longer. Soon, he would find out the truths of the world, the pain and suffering his kind had gone through. Just as his son had realized it, many years ago. _

_"I want to give you something..." His grandfather said, after recieving a smile from his own son. _

_"What is it?" Hisoka asked exitedly, grinning. His father laughed softly._

_"It's a ring. My father gave it to me when I turned of your own age... I gave it to your father... And now... It's yours on your special day."_

_Hisoka looked down at it, a bright smile on his face. He slipped it onto his slim finger, giggling. "Thank you, grandfather!" He hugged the man tightly, and Grandfather responded by picking the boy up, spinning him around carefully. _

--

**December 27th, 4012**

He stood in the room, his thin body tensing at the mess. His father stood in shock, his eyes widening. "Father?" He called, stepping over a book.

"_Where is it...!"_ A voice whispered, somewhere in the other room. It was followed by harsh coughing.

Hisoka winced, sighing softly. Grandfather was getting old. It was even beginning to show.He was reaching close to ten thousand. It was almost over. The end of the tunnel was close...

He chose not to think about it. He loved his grandfather dearly, enough to protect him with his life, no matter how short it had been. He had only lived around two thousand years. Nowhere near the expectancy in todays world. His kind didn't use numbers to define age. Only words. 'Infant', 'Child', 'Pre-teen', 'Teen', 'Near Adult', which only lasted two years, and 'Adult'. Then, of course, it went into middle age, then senior. It wasn't much different from the humans. He was still considered a teen. Two more years, he'd be in the near adult stage. His father was middle age. Grandfather was Senior.

"What are you looking for? Hisoka said, walking into Grandfather's study. The man turned, smiling softly. "Oh, nothing, Kurosaki... Just an important Vial, is all..."

"Did you misplace that thing _again_, father?"

Hisoka's father's name was Watari. He didn't even know his grandfather's. It never really came up, and to be honest, he preferred, 'grandfather' the most. When people were around Hisoka, they would say 'his grandfather', or 'the leader' or the 'general'. He couldn't understand why he was so afriad to ask about his name.

"No, I did not _misplace_ it, boy... I just forgot where I put it."

Watari laughed, opening a small cabinet. "Is this it?"

"..Yes. Give it to me."

Hisoka sat on a chair, sighing and setting his elbow on his knee. "Kurosaki... I've got something for you..."

He looked up at Grandfather, smiling softly. "Yes?"

He handed him a small book. "It's a journal. It was written by a human. I know how interested you are in their history, So I figured I'd bring this to you."

Hisoka's eyes shined. It was rare to see a teen's eyes shine like Hisoka's emerald orbs did. He was still oblivious to all of the death. The pain and suffering... But neither Watari or Grandfather wanted to show the boy what really went on beyond closed doors. The innocence was sacred.

They didn't know that in a matter of hours, that innocence would disappear in a splash of blood.

--

Hisoka yawned, walking in the dark streets. A scream suddenly rang in his ears, followed by the strong smell of blood. He hadn't had human blood before. Never. Gunshots were suddenly fired. He gasped, remembering his father's warning. Still gasping, he jumped against the wall, Looking to his left, then right. "Oh my god..." He whispered, stunned. He watched as two humans fought, one man and one woman. The pushed at each other, the woman crying and bleeding from her side. He didn't understand... He knew Humans were different, angered easily and often fighting against their own kind, but why...?

The man suddenly pushed the girl down, her head hitting against the wall. She yelped, falling to the ground without another sound.

The man, horrified by his own actions, backed up, running the other direction.

Hisoka couldn't believe it. He ran home, pulling his coat against his body.

--

"Kurosaki...? What's wrong?"

"I...Nothing..." Hisoka looked away, sitting on the couch and taking off his coat.

"Hisoka, you can tell us..." Watari wispered, smiling and touching his son's face softly.

"I just... Seen something, is all..."

Both men knew what he had seen. He'd finally realized what Humans were really all about. The shine in his eyes were already gone, replaced by a sense of coming hardness Grandfather had seen form in Watari's eyes years ago.

Playtime was over.

--

**January 12th, 4013**

The snow fell to the ground, the blond boy watching from the rooftop, glaring down at passing humans. His hardened green eyes had now seen enough. He didn't understand before why they were so against humans. Now, he did. He seen the same purple eyed man as before, only this time, holding a cup of coffee and a donut, talking to another brown haired man with blue eyes. He stared at them, and suddenly, felt someones pulse. He glanced out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing up here, sir?"

"Hmm?" Hisoka turned, putting on his best 'curious teenager' face. "Oh, i'm so sorry. I just love it up here. I get to see everything from up on this roof."

"No weapons?"

"No weapons."

"May I check?"

"certainly."

Hisoka held out his arms for the man to check him, pulling out his pockets when instructed. When the officer was certain that Hisoka had no weapons, he smiled. "Alright. Good day."

Hisoka smiled softly. "You too."

When the man was gone, Hisoka looked back down. The amythest eyes he had been looking for since last month were gone.

"Damn..." He growled, running down the stairs.

--

"Dad, I'm home." Hisoka mumbled, coming inside. He flopped on the couch. He smelled something. Something odd... He looked up into the kitchen, and a splotch of red caught his attention. "Dad...?" He stood, careful, and began to walk towards the wall.

His father stood in the middle of the room, shaking.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"N...No..." Hisoka looked at the wall. He screamed and backed up.

His own grandfather was pinned against the wall with a sword through his chest, 'monster' written in blood on the walls. He began to feel tears burning in his eyes, anger simmering in his blood. Grabbing a kitchen knife, he ran downstairs, yelling. Watari followed, able to catch him before he killed an innocent human. He didn't want to spill innocent blood. Not yet. He grabbed his son around the chest, holding the screaming boy back. He took the knife from his hands, holding him close. "Hisoka, stop!" He growled, staring at the blond boy in front of him.

Emerald eyes looked up, glistening with now falling tears. "D...Dad..." He sniffled, pushing his head into Watari's chest.

"Shh... It's alright. It was time, anyway..."

Three days later, Hisoka stood atop the same roof he had the day of Grandfather's death, his eyes hardened and cruel. He glared down at the humans, once graceful, now complete monsters in his eyes. The ring on his finger reflected light. He heard laughter of three teenage girls, their short skirts hiking up as they walked, the wind carrying them just high enough to see white panties. Hisoka looked away, disgusted. '_They haven't changed a bit... None of them have... They never will._' He walked back, shoving the door open.

The sun was going down.

And the Vampire was getting thirsty.

_**Mwahaha. Yes, now the real fun begins. Tsuzuki will appear as a real character soon, promise. :)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Tsuzuki, Tea, and a gun

_**Chapter Three... AWAAAAAAY!**_

**January 15th, 4013**

It was cold. The sun had gone down, leaving only streetlamps to give away his position. Well, provided he walked into one. Instead, he walked along the walls, narrowing his eyes into slits. He looked around, smelling the air with an open mouth, feeling the walls for a leftover pulse. And he found it quickly. It was fresh, fast. Someone must have been in danger, or else their blood wouldn't be pumping so much.

Which was fine. It was better that way. He turned the other direction, moving silently and cautiously to keep other people from hearing him. Turning the corner into an elley, he seen a child. Instantly, he felt bad for stalking the boy. He may be thirsty, but he wasn't about to kill a child for it. Well... Not yet. Walking closer, he leaned down.

"What are you doing here, kid?" He hissed, touching the boy's arms.

"I...I can't find my mommy..."

Hisoka blinked. "Oh? Where did you last see her?"

"Talking to a man..."

Hisoka remembered the murder he had witnessed. Deep inside, he knew that woman was this boy's mom. "I'm afraid she is no longer here."

"Wha..What did you do to her?" The boy cried, tears falling as he kicked at Hisoka's stomach and legs.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But I seen what had happened to her, and I know for a fact that she is not coming back for you! Now stop struggling!" He looked into the boy's eyes, and the youth instantly stopped, fear rising. His blood pumped faster, and with Hisoka's hands touching his skin, he unknowingly tempted the vampire into a midnight snack. Pulling away and standing up, he began to walk.

"Where...Where are you going!? Take me to mommy!"

"I can't. You wouldn't want to go where she is." Hisoka muttered, looking over his shoulder. His hair waved over his eyes as the wind blew, his face looking more and more ethereal. His delicate skin highlighted by the moon, darkened in the perfect areas to make him seem as if he had been blessed by an angel, but posessed by a demon. He turned, his walk fading in the dark silence.

Soon after, Hisoka heard a man yelling. He turned sharply, but seen nothing. As he shook his head, blaming his hunger, he felt an arm wrap around his neck. A blade was held to him, and Hisoka tried to look back.

"Make a move, I'll kill ya!" A man growled, tightening his grip on Hisoka's throat. The blond smirked.

"You think you can do whatever you want, don't you?" He whispered, looking up with beautiful eyes, The man loosened his hold. "Come on... Do you want to kill me, or have your way with me?" He whispered seductively, getting closer. He set his head on the man's shoulder, running a finger over his chest. The man grabbed his wrist, looking around, then running. Hisoka ran after, unable to hold a small smirk back from his lips. '_Moron...'_

--

"Ah...Ah... Nnn..." Hisoka moaned as the man kissed his neck, holding his hips in place. With one carefully aimed bite, it could all be over. The man above him would die instantly, not feeling a thing, and be found the next morning, dead, on the bed. But Hisoka had to wait until he knew it would be the perfect time. Putting on a playful smile, he rolled the two over, licking the man's neck. He could almost _taste_ the blood beneath the skin, rushing through the veins...

He couldn't hold back. Not anymore. Smirking and shaking, he whispered into the stranger's ear:

"_Never trust strange men_..." Before biting down into the skin. He covered the mouth before the human could scream. Blood covered his lips, making a second coating that could easliy be mistaken for lipstick, had it not been for the fact it was running down his chin.

"Stop struggling, Meatbag..!" He growled, grabbing the man's head and jerking it to the side. With a silent 'snap', he was still. "Good boy..." He muttered. "it's been fun.. but I'm afraid I've had my fill..." He wiped his mouth, opening the window and jumping out. Blood stained his shirt, and he hurried to get back home before sun up.

--

"Hisoka... Where have you been!?" Watari growled, when his son walked through the door.

"Out."

"Out where!? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"You were asleep. I figured you wouldn't want to be bothered."

"So no note?"

"Nope. No note. I thought fathers knew everything about where their child had been, wants to be, or will be."

Watari sighed. "Oh, Hisoka, what am I going to do with you..."

"Don't know. Slit my throat, hold it open with guitar strings, and hang me upside down to dry?"

Watari shuddered. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his son, especially not like that.

"Ugh... Don't even say that..."

"Sorry." Hisoka sat on the couch, taking off his shirt and laying back. "I was thirsty. But I got what I wanted." He unbuttoned his jeans, yawning and patting his stomach. "Yup... What I wanted..." He smirked and closed his eyes.

"You'll be meeting some women tomorrow for Tea."

"What!? But I-"

"Don't say it. I know you don't want to go, but I'm afraid you have to. I know you're still young, but I want you to get out there at an early age."

"but-"

"No. You're going, and that's final. I want you to pick out what you'll wear."

"Fine..." Hisoka got up, growling and walking to his room. He pulled a pair of his favorite jeans from his closet, smiling and nodding softly, moving to put them on the bed.

"And NO JEANS!"

"DAMMIT!"

--

"So... What are you into...?" A blushing girl asked, smiling at Hisoka, who hadn't even touched his tea cup.

"Meh. Music, jeans, chains, blood... Just about anything any other boy is into. Why don't you ask some other boy? I'm sure he'd be interested in this conversation..."

"Kurosaki!" Watari growled, smacking the back of Hisoka's head. His son winced.

"I mean... What are _you_ interested in...?"

But as she talked, he tuned her out. _Why_ did he have to come here... He'd much rather be at home, sleeping on the couch or standing on the roof. Or listening to music, or in the car, or even swimming.

_Anywhere...but...here..._

When she was quiet, he nodded. "Interesting." He mumbled.

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Of course."

"Then what did I say?"

Hisoka growled. He stood slowly. "I'm afraid I've had enough. I can't take anymore girls, I'm tired of being under constant watch. I'm going home. And dad..." He glared at his father. "I'll _walk_."

--

He walked through the streets, constantly running into people. '_Idiots...' _He thought, thinking back to the girls. _'They're all idiots._' He suddenly hit a man, a hot liquid spilling all over his shirt. Gasping, he fell over, hitting his chest to get rid of the heat.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" A man said, laughing softly and leaning down.

"It's..." He looked up. He was met with the most beautiful purple eyes he had ever seen in his life. "...Okay..."

The man smiled, a small blush on his face. The smile disappeared. "Oh my.. You are pale."

"Yeah... I don't go outside much."

"Oh. Well, i don't blame you. People here are just so rude."

"I agree..." Hisoka mumbled, standing up and airing out his shirt. it was wet, but he decided to just button up his long black coat.

"I'm Tsuzuki." The man suddenly said, and Hisoka stared at him.

"Erm... Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you."

"you too..."

Hisoka could feel that this man was different. Somehow...He seemed gentler, as if he was also sick of the constant hate in the human race.

"Hey... Would...Would you like to go get some breakfast?"

"Ahh..." Hisoka sighed, looking away. "Sure." He followed Tsuzuki. Then, in a sudden rush, changed his mind. "Actually, no, i'd better not..."

"Why? Is there someone in there you don't like?"

"No, I just...I... I've gotta go." He took off in the other direction, running as if satan himself were after him.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Okay..." He walked home, choosing to just eat later. Green eyes were in his mind the entire way home.

In the distance, a man with a long black coat glared after the young vampire retreating. '_I'll get you yet, boy...'_

--

"Kurosaki Hisoka, what the HELL were you thinking!?"

"Dad, I just-"

"No!" I don't want to hear it! You ran off without me even finding out where you had gone and hrut a young girl in the process! What if you had gotten hurt!? I wouldn't have been there to save you!"

"I don't need to be saved, dad!"

"You're still a teen!"

"I don't care! You think that I'm still a child! I'm _not_, dad, it's time you let me live my own life now and let me make my own decisions, starting who I want to see and who I don't!"

"Hisoka-"

"Dad, PLEASE! Just trust me!"

Watari sighed. He knew his son could take care of himself against one or two humans.. but what if four ganged up on him? Or ten? Or twelve? Bu if he didn't learn to trust him now, when could he?

"Alright... Fine... We'll try it your way. But you get into one ounce of trouble, and I will go right back to babysitting you all the time, got it?"

"Fine. Works for me."

Hisoka sighed and walked up the stairs to the roof. He looked down at the people, wondering what it was like to be human. To be able to die from a normal wound. To not even realize that demons were walking among them.

He sighed, laying on the ground and looking up, shivering and holding his coat against him, closing his eyes. He fell asleep soon after, snow beginning to fall.

Watari walked upstairs, seeing his son laying on the ground. He smiled, picking him up and carrying him down to his room. He covered him up, turned up the heater, and walked out, shutting off the lights and closing the door softly.

Neither one was aware of a man on the ground, watching Hisoka before he had left the roof, a gun pointed at the young boy's head.

_**Yes, someone knows he is a vampire and wants to kill him. Yes, if it the same man who killed his grandfather, and no, I am not insane. (That one was for people who think I'm crazy, for whatever reason.) **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Kazutaka

_**Okay... Chapter four.. XP**_

Hisoka sighed, throwing a peice of paper into the trashcan a few feet away. "No... No... No... UGH... NOO!" He growled, shoving his face into a pillow.

"Hisoka...?"

"Yes, dad?"

Watari walked in, smiling and setting tea on the table. The sweet smell of honey and sugar reached Hisoka's senses, and the teen smiled. "Thanks..." He sat up and took a short sip of the hot water. "Mm..." he moaned, his stress melting away. Sometimes, he wondered how humans could think his kind were monsters. It's not as if they eat and drink nothing but blood. That claim is absolutely insane! Nobody can eat or drink the same thing their whole life, even if the feeling of blood running down his lips puts a feeling of power inside him, a feeling not easily described.

"I think I can trust you to go out into the world, now. You've been careful enough. I want you to map out where to secure the troops and plan the attack."

"Already!? But dad, I'm still a teen-"

"So was I. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Watari smiled and touched his son's head. He kissed the top and rubbed his neck.

Hisoka smiled. Looking away, he felt his father fall over him. Looking up, he noticed a strong smell. '_Oh, not again...'_ Lips touched his own.

Mating season... The one time of the year where the need for sex is strongest. But since Watari couldn't stand humans and didn't want to leave and endanger his son, he chose to either ignore it, or do it with his son. Apparently, he chose option two. _again_.

Hisoak didn't mind. It was his job as a son to keep his father happy. He when through it with his father, so it's only fair he himself had to go through it.

Watari's legs were on either side of Hisoka's hips as he leaned down, still kissing the youth's soft lips. He suddenly stopped.

"...Wa...Watari?" Hisoka asked. He never called him 'father' at times like this. It was already strange enough without that label following.

He sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry. I suppose it's too much stress on you right now, I will find another way to make it bearable."

Hisoka nodded slowly and lay back on the bed, covering up and looking outside to the moon. There was something... _odd_ about the moon tonight...

A smell reached him. _'Mmm... Blood...'_ A soft smirk reached his lips as he opened the window. Taking in a deep breath, he had to fight not to jump out and follow. Watari would _kill_ him. But all cautions were thrown as he seen a familiar human man running down the sidewalk, blood coming from his stomach. He ran slowly, covering the wound and panting. Hisoka's eyes widened and he pulled his body through. Letting himself fall, he landed on his feet by the bushes. He ran quickly, his feet barely touching the ground. The man dropped just as soon as Hisoka arrived, and the blonde caught him before he hit the ground.

"Tsu...Tsuzuki?" Hisoka whispered, looking down at the bleeding man.

"Ahh... Hisoka...?" The brunette moaned in pain, his eyes beginning to cloud over.

"Gah! Hold on, Tsuzuki. Come on." He picked the man up bridal style and ran into his home.

--

"Hisoka, what the _hell_ were you thinking!? Letting a human into our home? A BLEEDING one, at that!"

"Dad, he's really nice. Maybe when the humans die out, he can live and maybe be a servant or something-"

"Ahh, Hisoka...You are completely ignoring your grandfathers instructions! Never trust a human! _Never_! Eventually, they will betray you!"

"Dad-"

"No! Kill him. Now." Watari handed him a blade. The sharpness made Hisoka wince. He wondered what it was like to die, to feel your life slipping away. He walked to Tsuzuki slowly, hiding the knife behind his back. Tsuzuki was asleep on the bed, his eyes closed and his wounds bandaged. As Hisoka was about to stab him, he woke up. Quickly, the boy disposed of the knife, throwing it to the ground.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, smiling and rubbing the man's head.

"Much better. Well.. Getting there, at least," He winced as he laughed, then looked at the wall. "Tell me... Hisoka... Do you believe in vampires?"

"Well... Erm... Of course. Do you?"

"Yeah. Some people believe that vampires weren't the ones that attacked us in 2010, but I think it was."

Hisoka heard his father coming closer. "And what do you think of them?" He asked, knowing that the question was a huge risk. It was worth it. He felt that it was worth it. He just knew this man would one day save his life.

"They're... Well..."

"Well what?"

"In a way they're disgusting. I mean, blood? Makes me shudder just thinking about it..."

Hisoka looked down, feeling his father's anger rising.

"But somehow... They're beautiful. The way they move, the way they speak... Even the way they kill is elegant in some form. Sounds crazy, doesn't it..." The anger began to fade, replaced with a sense of acceptance.

"Not at all."

"boys...?" Watari said, coming in with Tea. "Need something to drink?"

"Thanks, dad..." Hisoka said, smiling. He took a cup and handed the other to Tsuzuki.

"Dad? That's your father? He doesn't look a day over twenty five."

"Yes... Well..." Watari coughed, walking out of the room.

"Ahh... It's nothing, Tsuzuki, he just doesn't seem to age much..." Hisoka mumbled, shaking his head.

Tsuzuki still winced when he laughed, holding his stomach lightly. "What did you use for this wound, anyway?"

"Erm.. Nothing. It's a family thing." He kinda laughed, using his foot to push a small bottle of Siren blood out the door to Watari, who picked it up quickly.

Tsuzuki looked up at the ceiling. "You should sell it." He laughed. "It works well."

Hisoka smiled and leaned against the bed. A scent reached him, and he stood. "Stay here."

"Do I have a choice in that matter?"

The blond looked down at Tsuzuki stomach, bandaged and bleeding only a little. "Ahh... Sorry..." He ran out of the room, shutting and locking the door. Watari must've sensed it too, as his body, once relaxed, now seemed to tense up. He kept glancing at the door as he washed dishes, as if expecting someone to drop by. "Dad?"

Watari turned, dropping a pan and nearly slipping on soapy water on the floor. "Don't... Do that..." His father whispered, holding a knife in his hand. "I could have killed you..."

"Sorry... What's going on?"

"I'm not sure myself..." He put the knife back, picking the pan up off of the floor. "Man.. I just washed this thing..." He sighed and put it back in the water, just before hearing a loud scream. Both of them looked up at the door as it was pushed open.

Nobody was there. Hisoka looked around, smelling something unfamiliar. He was confused. What _was_ this...? As the thought crossed his mind, he heard his father call out to him.

"Hisoka! Look out!"

The teen turned, only to get grabbed by a man with silver hair. The man put his hands on Hisoka's neck, squeezing roughly. Hisoka yelped, getting lifted off of the ground. His breathing began to get frantic, attempting to pull more and more air into his lungs. When he could not, his eyes widened and he began to thrash.

"Dad!" He yelped, holding out his arm. The older vampire did nothing.

"D...Dad! H..he...Help..M..Me!" He gasped, trying to push the man's fingers away. The hand was now wrapped all the way around his neck, cutting off his air supply. "Da...Dad! P...Pl..Ple...Please!" He coughed, his vision beginning to blur. His fighting began to weaken, and he stopped yelling for help. He passed out, his eyes finally closing and his body limp. He was dropped immeadiatly, his small form sliding a little on the tile floor.

"What are you doing here, Kazutaka...?" Watari whispered, looking up. "Didn't you get anough when you killed our father?"

"He was nothing but a liar.." The man said, walking closer to his brother.

"Get any closer, and I'll kill you." Watari hissed, pulling a knife from the sink, ignoring the soapy water running down the blade handle and between his fingers, eventually dripping from his elbow to the floor.

"Oh, Now, brother... Must we go through this? I haven't seen you since your little brat was born..."

"He's not a _brat._ He's better than you'll ever be!"

"He is not! He will never surpass us! If you join me, you will never die. You're heading closer and closer to the line with each passing day... Soon, Hisoka will have nothing to protect him. Nothing to hide behind... Isn't that what you're preparing him for?"

"Y...yes, but-"

"Then why put more pressure on him by giving him the task of ending the human existance...?"

"He's part of the family, Kazutaka. He will be the new leader when I pass on."

"Which I don't think is fair... I think we should dispose of him, reach immortality, and rule together."

"Why should I? You killed our father! I didn't only have to clean blood from the walls, but I had to clean Hisoka's once pure mind of your filth!"

The silver-haired man stepped closer, making Watari nervous. This man was _not_ a vampire. He was worse.

A Siren. Human tales and the truth were similar. But the truth was that by a single look into the eye of a Siren, especially a male, will put you into a trance. They will be able to do what they wish, and you wouldn't know a thing. Which was why he avoided all eye contact. Hisoka had made that mistake shortly before he fainted. Which was why he stopped screaming. A vampire could easily fall victim to this powerful gaze. Even easier than a Human.

"Come now, Watari,... Look in my eyes. You know I wouldn't hurt you... brother..."

"No... I'm not falling for it again..." He slid a hand over his own stomach, wincing at the scar that lay under the thin cloth of his shirt.

"That was fun, wasn't it? We were lucky mother and father had been heavy sleepers... You were quite loud..."

"Urusai!" Watari threw the knife, missing his brother and making it fly past, right past Tsuzuki's door. The human man was standing there, concerned.

"Watari...? What's going on?" He said, spotting Kazutaka.

"Don't look in his eyes, Tsuzuki!" Watari yelled, and the man looked up.

"Wha...? Why?" He seen Hisoka. "Oh my god!" He cried, running over and ignoring the pain in his stomach. "Hisoka!"

"Leave him!" Kazutaka shouted angrily, grabbing the man by the shirt.

"Ahh!" Tsuzuki closed his eyes in fear, holding his arms up to protect his face instinctivly. He was shaking, falling against the man when he let him go.

"Look at me, boy..."

"No! Tsuzuki, don't!"

"Shut up, Watari!" Kazutaka turned quickly, and Watari looked away. Slowly, cautiously, Tsuzuki looked up, staring into the man's eyes.

Surprisingly, the fear did not fade. If anything, it grew. Kazutaka dropped him. Police sirens sounded in the distance, and the man looked over. "Consider yourselves lucky...!" And he ran, leaving Watari to collapse to his knees in fear of his son.

"Hisoka..."

_**NO He's not dead. Before you jump to that conclusion. XD I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I just haven't really been in the mood to write, and with school starting, i've had less time. Tomorrow (August 23rd, 2008) Is my birthday, soo... Yeah. I may not write tomorrow, but I dunno.XP**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	5. Fire

_**Chapta fiiiive. Yay!**_

Hisoka looked over at the wall, just now coming into conciousness. The first person he seen was Tsuzuki, the brunette leaning over him, patting his forehead with a wet washcloth. He could still feel the pressure on his throat. He had a feeling there were bruises all over his neck.

"Tsu...?" He whispered, looking into the man's purple eyes.

"'Morning, 'Soka."

"Why are you helping me...?"

"You saved my life. it's the least I can do."

Hisoka could barely hear him. His eyes were stuck on the man's neck. He could feel Tsuzuki's heart beating as the man touched his arm. He was _so_ hungry.. One bite wouldn't hurt, would it?

He held back. '_No... I need to resist.'_

But Tsuzuki suddenly turned wary. "I know what you are..."

Hisoka gasped. "Wha...What do you mean?"

"I know you're one of them... a vampire... I heard it."

The blond looked away, prepared for Tsuzuki to kill him. When nothing happened,he looked up to see Tsuzuki staring at him.

"What's it like? Are the rumors all true?"

"No. Not at all." He laughed softly. "We don't drink or eat only blood. We're just like you. Sure, we live longer, but in the long run, we are pretty much humans."

"Then... Why did your race attack us? If you're like us, then..."

"No... There's a couple differences, i suppose..." Hisoka sat up. "You see... Years ago, before even my grandfather was born, before Christopher-whoever-he-was discovered America... _We_ lived there. _We_ had that land first. Not the indians, not him. Woman, children, and even some men fleed when America was discovered. They were terrified of the new arrival, really... Terrified of change."

"But why do you blame everyone?"

"You'll see..." Hisoka curled up, putting his knees against his chest. "Only a few of them stayed there. On that land, out of sight. They had to walk at night to avoid being seen. They drank blood to keep them alive. Eventually, when they had enough, they went against all that lived there. Sadly, they lost. They didn't have the 'weapons of distruction' that the humans did. So they ran. They needed a new place to stay." Hisoka looked down, playing around with part of a sheet. "But when they got to a place they were safe, they found that the other members of their clan had beaten them there. All of them, over 200... they were dead. Humans were to blame... They lived on, though... twenty people soon turned into forty, then fifty... Soon, we had enough for our _own_ cities. But the humans hit again. They attacked our people, wiping over sixty percent. But one man stood above them all. One vampire. He was my great great grandfather. He stood above the rest, turning against the humans and eventually ridding them from our territory. We stationed in one place. a place all humans now call the 'burmuda triangle'."

'_The dissapearances! It...It was all the vampire's doing...!'_

"I bet you're wondering how we survived there for so long. In the water. We didn't. At one time, there was an island there. But slowly, it began to crumble. It wasn't like an ordinary island, you see... it was made of purely rock, nothing else. So naturally, you couldn't really sleep on the beach and listen to the waves roll in, but it was home. It was a place they could call their own. And when the human's began interfereing, they got angry. They thought that humans were going to take _this_ away from them. So they attacked. Every plane, every ship... It was them. They found ways to get rid of each human-made structure. They didn't want what was rightfully theirs to be taken away again. But slowly, one by one, they began to die. Diseases were taking hold of them. So they were forced to run into the human towns, taking refuge in places that would heal them when they were sick. Naturally, they didn't really want to, but they had no choice. They would rather work with the enemy than let their family die. Slowly, they began to change. Their dietary habits were getting weird, they had the craving for blood, as their ancestors had to drink the blood of humans and animals at night. Their skin was getting sensitive, and they began to be able to feel the heart beats of everything that touched them. Their life span expectancy began to increase. To this day, nobody knows what caused this after such an extended period of time."

"So... The dissapearances... it was all you? I mean, your kind?"

"Yes..."

Tsuzuki blinked, not believing this amazing tale.

Hisoka continued. "But... Humans... you call us monsters. But vampires call _you_ monsters... Lately, I've been thinking... Are we really monsters if we live differently? If we need different things in order to survive?"

"No.. I guess not..." Tsuzuki finally seen the light. It all made sense. Vampires had seen more tragedy in one lifetime than three humans could see combined. He could only imagine how it felt to watch your people being killed, not knowing what to do, not being trained to fight. Having your home taken away from you...

"Hisoka..." Watari said, coming in. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay..." He hugged him, and Hisoka hugged back tightly.

"I am. Thanks to the human."

"Hiso-"

"He knows."

"You know?"

"I know."

"..." Watari blinked, looking at Tsuzuki. "You do realize we have to kill you now. We can't let anybody else know."

"I won't tell! Promise!"

Watari looked suspitious, but on Hisoka's plead, he sighed and caved in. "Alright... We'll see how you do." He wondered what his father would have done. Would he have caved at the sight of his grandson begging, or would he have stuck to the tradition?His father never listened to the rules. He followed his heart. What his emotions pointed to was where he went. Was Watari the same? He had the feeling that a friendship was beginning to form between the boys. He seen it as a good thing.

He was tired. He wanted to see this battle end before he left the world, see his son succeed. To find peace. This war was wearing him down...

but if anybody else knew about it, no doubt they would be attacked, no matter _who_ was watching.

--

As the days wore on, Hisoka told Tsuzuki all there was to know about vampires. Except two important things...

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered, swirling a spoon in his tea. He took a sip, then looked down at Hisoka, who smiled.

"Yeah?"

"If you're a vampire... Then... Where are your teeth?"

Hisoka laughed. "Like I've told you before, human tales are silly. We can use our teeth at will. Unless we need them, they stay hidden. When we do, they simply come out. We just have to push a little, and there we go."

"And... Are vampires _really_ immortal?"

Both Watari and Hisoka stared at him, their expressions grim. "No." He answered simply. "We live longer than humans, but we are, by no means, immortal. We still die. I'ts inevitable..."

"But..." Watari stood, sighing and leaning against the wall, drying off the last plate in the sink. "There are a few of us who have tried to become immortal. They say there's a way."

"How is that?"

"Drinking the blood of a female, and of course a virgin, Siren. She must be at 14 years of age, no more, no less."

"Problem is, Sirens haven't even had the NEED to reproduce in almost four thousand years. So all Sirens are at least 23."

"Then why-"

"Let him finish." Hisoka said, looking at his father with anticipation. He knew Watari had _something_ to hide...

"Thank you. However... They can substitute with a young male vampire. The heir to the throne. Hisoka."

Hisoka's jaw dropped. Well, DAMMIT, now what? He thought, that maybe, his father was joking, but he searched his eyes. Only seriousness.

"Well then..." Hisoka said, sighing softly. "This should be a fun battle."

--

"So..." Tsuzuki said nervously, walking down the street next to Hisoka, who wore glasses and a hat.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like being you? You know...?"

"ah..." Hisoka nodded softly, stopping and suddenly looking up. He heard screams... So many screams... He fell down, yelling out in time with the voices he heard. Were they his imagination? Or was somebody really in trouble...? He got up carefully, blocking his ears.

They faded. With widening eyes, he realized they were real. Too real. More than one human was in danger. Grabbing Tsuzuki's hand, he raced toward the sound. "Try ot keep up, Tsu!" Hisoka shouted, weaving and pushing through humans. He felt their pulses. Heard thier 'quiet' conversations. He felt like he was in an action movie. The part where the hero goes into slow motion to escape from the explosion. Time was moving slow. The crowd began to thin. Before he realized what had happened, he seen smoke. He stopped for a moment, his eyes adjusting from the blur they had gone into.

Tsuzuki was shocked. "Oh...That's...That's the orphanage...!" Tsuzuki said, tears in his eyes.

"Come on, let's call-"

"You have to help them! Please, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki was crying. He was begging. His fingers held Hisoka's shoulders tightly. "Please! That was once my home!"

Hearing that, Hisoka turned back. "Alright... stay here. If I don't come back out or you don't see me in ten minutes, call for help. I'll help groups out at a time." And he ran towards the entrance, kicking the door with his boots. He covered his mouth with his shirt and ran with his eyes slightly squinted, making it hard to see.

"Help!" A child screamed. Hisoka turned. In a room not to far away, four kids stood. They couldn't get out, in fear of catching fire. Carefully, he ran over to them, picking them up.

"It's alright, come on...!" He took two for each arm, running towards the front door. "Go outside, there will be a brown haired man waiting for you out there, go to him. He's safe."

The kids ran, shouting out a thank you. He could hardly hear it over the sound of flames.

Within five minutes, he had everyone out of the building. But smoke was filling his lungs. And fast. He began to fall over a she tried to get down the stairs. He heard sirens. They were beginning to blur into the flames, matching what he was seeing. Lights, of three different colors, though he could seen them clearly, were outside. He seen Tsuzuki running closer. No... That wasn't Tsuzuki. Too tall. Then who...?

He fell to his knees, dropping his shirt. His face was red, and sweat had been pouring. He began coughing madly, falling on his side. He moaned, the heat getting too unbearable. It was hard to breathe. He puthis hand over his mouth as he coughed. His coughs slowly ceased, and his arm fell limply to his side.

A man rushed in not two seconds after, spotting the blond teen quickly. He picked the child up, rushing back out.

--

Hisoka twitched. He coughed. He was _sure_ he had died back there. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see his grandfather looking down at him. He seen a light. Then a woman.

"Are...Are you an angel...?" Hisoka asked softly before coughing.

"In a way. I'm a nurse."

"N..nurse...?" Hisoka looked to his left, where Watari stood. He smiled.

"Thank god..." He whispered, wiping a tear from his cheek. "I... I thought we lost you."

Tsuzuki stood beside him, looking guilty. "I'm...I'm really sorry, Hisoka... I shouldn't have acted that way... Really, it was stupid."

"No.. It wasn't..." Hisoka whispered, coughing loudly. "They would have died if I hadn't gone in there."

The nurse was smiling. "He seems to be healing remarkably fast. The burns he recieved are already fading. His cough doesn't sound too bad, either, with all the smoke he inhaled." She laughed. "Looks like he can go home soon. Give it a week."

The trio nodded.

--

Two weeks passed. Hisoka was out of the hospital. He was given a medal for bravery. he refused it.

Watari grinned. "That's my boy..." He whispered.

"I don't want an award. I don't want a certificate, or anything. I saved lives, and that's all I need as a reward for bravery. Some call it stupidity. Others call it bravery. I just call it being human." He bowed softly, walking toward Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki, not thinking, wrapped the boy up in his arms.

"Good job, Hisoka... I'm glad you're okay now..."

Hisoka blushed, then smiled and hugged him back. "I am too.. Thank you, Tsuzuki..."

_**chapter five... Is done. O.o man, took long enough.. O.O Hope you liked this one. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	6. FIESTA ONLINE EVENT SHORT STORY

In all honesty, she never really thought about how her life would be like if she had ever surpassed her master. Or even walked by his side in battle. But now, as she gripped a mace in her hand, she looked down, eyes focusing on a part of the ground, as if something was staring back up at her, challenging her to an impossible duel to the death. Pale blue hair fell in her eyes, and her attention was shattered. Looking up, she seen the face of her master, staring at her with such intensity, such sincerity, that it made her shift her weight from her left side to the right.

The wind had a sudden burst of life, forcing her shirt to blow to the side. She blinked, looked down, and clutched the ends of it as if it would suddenly fly off of her body and away into the sky. Lamps flickered. Grass weaved words into her head, mocking her insecurities. Around her master, she seemed to contrast against his calm and collected exterior; she was the exact opposite. Her eyes reflected every emotion, from exitement to frustration. She always felt small beside him; weak. Day after day, she trained, even without him there, just to become as strong as he was. But she could never quite make it.

But through it all... He stood by her. He believed in her, going the extra mile just to see her become strong enough to run with the wolves on her own. She often wondered why. Why was he standing there? Why was he waiting for her to grow? Why hadn't he walked away yet, like all the others? Her question was soon answered.

'_Hei-Kun... Why do you stay by me?'_

_'Because I care.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I know what it's like.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I remember what it's like to be weaker. To be pushed around. I don't want you to go through that anymore. I want you to strive to the front. You're my sister. All the others may have left you, but I won't. I never will.'_

After that, she pushed even harder. He told her of the times he'd had in his weaker stage. Of his friends who never made it. She listened intently, absorbing every word.

"Ari-Chan..." Hei whispered, looking back at her. She stopped, looking up.

"Yes?"

"This is where I must stop. This is your time. Your chance. You're on your own, now..."

"When will I see you again...?" Ari asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm... Not sure..." He replied, putting a necklace around her neck.

"What's this..?"

"A momento..." He set his hands on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. Tears dripped from her eyes, falling down her cheeks to the cold ground below her. Hei handed her a bag, packed with food, water, weaponry, first aid, anything she may need according to her long journey.

"H..Hei... I...I don't want to go without you..."

"You must. This is the best way for you to become strong, like me. I trust you will use everything I've taught you to your advantage." He suddenly cracked a small smile. "I don't want to see you back here until you've reached our goal."

Ari laughed softly, looking down. "Alright. I won't return until I do..." She turned around, looking at the blue gate in front of her. Walking forward, she took a deep breath, attempting to rid herself of all nervousness. She turned, only inches from the gate. She could feel the power inside it, pushing at her. She stared at Hei, who had not moved from his position. She ran back towards him, slamming into his body to pull him into a tight hug. "Thank you, brother... I'll make you proud..."

Slowly, Hei hugged her back, smiling. He leaned toward her ear and whispered:

"You already have..."

She pulled away, wiping away her tears. She walked backwards, now confident in herself. She knew... She _knew_ she could do this. Nothing could stop her now. She backed into the gate, and soon, Hei was gone from her line of sight. She looked at a second gate, and could only see the wall behind it. There was no going back now.

This was it. It was time to become a cleric worth being.

_**Four years later**_

She stood at the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing her hair to the side. Powerful armor encased her body in metal, protecting her from harm.

"Arimoko..." A familiar voice sounded, and she turned, knowing that only one person addressed her by her full name.

A familiar man stood there, a knowing smile on his face. "Welcome back... Little Sister."

_**End**_

_**Notice, I'm writing on THIS side instead of the other... Why? Because I felt like it. XP Kidding. I wanted to see how it would come out... It'll probably look odd, if it works... XP This short story will be posted on FiestaOnline, a game I play online. It's for an event. Hei is my brother and master. (Not in the perverted way, for those of you with their minds in the gutter). I hope you like it. I will return to DC ASAP. **_


	7. Cheat

_**Chapter six. XP Man, this story is taking forever... D:**_

Hisoka leaned against the wall, staring up into the sky. The stars were bright, but the bitter cold of winter settled in the core of his body. He had to think of plans. Or at least _a_ plan. The door opened behind him, and Tsuzuki smiled down at him.

"Hey, Hero."

Hisoka laughed softly, moving out of the way so the brunette could sit beside him.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing... I've..I've been thinking... do you really have to destroy the human race? I mean.. is it really worth it?"

"Well... In a way, yes... but in a way, no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... humans tend to get extremely violent, resorting to frantic and panicked ways of getting out of a dangerous situation, and of course, their first option is to fight. You're kind is corrupting the world. I'm surprised it lasted _this_ long..." He sighed and stood up, walking to the edge of the roof and standing on the top of the wall. "But on the other hand, it's exactly that awkwardness and violence that makes you beautiful. How I long to be like you... so oblivious to the true pain of the planet, of the battles us vampires have had to fight on our own, no other countries to help us. It's no wonder we're dying out. I suppose, in a way, perhaps we should _all_ disappear. Not just you, not just us... but _both_ races should die out. Then all conflicts would be resolved. There would be no forces on the planet to destroy it."

Tsuzuki gulped. Hisoka looked as if he would jump at any moment, end it before _it_ ended _him_. The wind ruffled his black Jacket, messing up his hair in the process. He closed his eyes, and he looked beautiful in the moonlight. The way the moon darkened each shadow of his body, while brightening just the right places, making it seem as if he had just stepped out of a painting. What a _gorgeous_ painting that would have been.

Hisoka was suddenly pulled from the short wall, and he felt lips pressing against his own. He gasped. Despite the cold, bitter air, warmth spread in his face. Hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

He pulled away. "Tsu...Tsuzuki...!?"

"S..Sorry...! I... I wasn't think, I was stupid-"

"If you're going to kiss me..." Hisoka whispered, pressing the man against the wall. "do it right..." He kissed the brunette, slipping his tounge into his mouth before Tsuzuki could even stop him. He pressed his body against the other, moaning softly and grabbing his hips. Tsuzuki closed his eyes, letting Hisoka lead him through the heated session. When he opened his eyes, Hisoka was smirking at him, his lips only a bit red. "And that..." He smirked and licked Tsuzuki's neck, pushing his middle against Tsuzuki's, "Is how you do it... Take notes, they'll come in handy later." He walked downstairs.

"Th...There's going to be a later...?" Tsuzuki stuttered, rushing downstairs after the boy. Hisoka smirked as he stopped at his bedroom door, leaning against the wood.

"It's getting late." He winked. "You should get to sleep. Humans need it..." And he closed the door, licking his lips softly as a temptation.

Tsuzuki gulped. Never before had he felt such a strong attraction to somebody. Well... except for Tatsumi. God, he loved him... So much...

His eyes widened. '_Oh no.. Tatsumi!'_ He looked down. '_What am I THINKING!? Kissing him while I have a boyfriend!? Stupid... Stupid stupid STUPID!'_

"Uh... Hisoka.. I've... Gotta go, now, okay?" He called, poking his head through the door. Hisoka was in the process of peeling off his buttoned shirt, and the blond smirked and looked back, letting it fall behind him.

"Already?"

Tsuzuki felt his face heating up again, and he looked away. Hisoka's back was almost too perfect... His skin looked soft and almost velvety, and he could just barely see the muscle beneath the flesh, which is exactly what Tsuzuki loved. He suddenly wanted to reach out and grab the vampire and make him his, but at the same time, he couldn't bear to hurt his current lover.

"Yes... I'm sorry. I'll see you later, I hope."

The expression on Hisoka's face changed from teasing to dissapointment, but then he smiled. '_I knew it...'_ He thought, trying to hide his sadness '_He's already got someone else. Probably someone funnier, and taller, and sexier than me..._' He nodded. "Alright. See you later..."

And Tsuzuki ran, closing the door behind him after he grabbed his coat.

--

Tsuzuki ran quickly, rushing to his home he shared with Tatsumi. When he opened the door, the blue-eyed man was sitting on the couch. He turned, looking at Tsuzuki with a worried stare. "Where have you been, Tsuzuki?"

"I'm sorry. I ran into trouble, and some guy saved me, and I've been staying at his place-"

"I seen you two on the roof." Tatsumi hissed, standing slowly.

"Ah...I..." Tsuzuki was backed into the wall. "Look, I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me. I made an excuse as soon as I could and came home."

Tatsumi ignored it. "You looked like you enjoyed it. Tell me, Tsuzuki, how did it feel to kiss him while you're with me?"

"I told you, Tatsumi, my emotions got the-"

"Shut up, Tsuzuki!"

_SLAP!_

Tsuzuki stood, shocked, against the wall, holding his cheek. "I...I... I'm sor-"

"Shut UP!" He slapepd him again, this time making Tsuzuki fall to the floor. The brunette whimpered, crawling on the floor to the couch.

"Please, Tatsumi, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything. I love you, I really do!"

"Yeah, enough to make out with some other man!"

"Tatsumi! I came _back_ didn't I!? I didn't want to lose you, so I came BACK! Doesn't that mean anything at all?"

"Not when you were going to lie to me to make me feel better. When you made me yours, you made a promise that you'd never lie to me, and I would never lie to you. Where is that promise now, Tsuzuki, three years later!?"

Tsuzuki looked away. He was right. He'd tried to lie to his partner to try to make him feel better... but who was it going to help?

"You...You're right. I'm sorry..." Tears burned in his eyes, and he fell on his side against the cushions of the couch. "I just didn't..." he struggled to speak over the tears, "want...to lose you!"

Tatsumi smiled. "It's alright. I forgive you, but please... never do it again." He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's waist, letting the man cuddle up next to him.

"I won't."

--

Hisoka stared at the paper, drawing out maps on where to place each group of soldiers. Finally, he found the perfect outcome. "Dad! I did it! I found it!"

Watari walked in, looking down at the paper. Then he stopped and looked around.

"Where's Tsuzuki?"

Hisoka growled. "It doesn't matter." He pulled the paper away from Watari and kept drawing, mouthing words his father couldn't make out. Watari sighed, shook his head, and decided it was probably one of those things that were better left alone.

As soon as the door shut and his father was gone, Hisoka pulled his phone from his back pocket. He dialed Tsuzuki's cellphone number, something he looked at while Tsuzuki was turning his back...

--

_Briiing...Briiing..._

Tsuzuki opened one eye, yawning. Tatsumi held his chest, gripping on tight. "Let it ring, Tsu..."

"No, I can't, what if it's important...?"

Tatsumi sighed and let go. "Fine... but be back soon..."

"I will."

"Hello?" Tsuzuki whispered, answering his phone in the bathroom.

"_Tsuzuki... It's me, Hisoka."_

_"_Hisoka!? But... Why... What is it?"

"_I want you to get weapons. As many as you can. Alert the government, any official you can. Be sure NOT to spread too much panic through the media, but stress your point. The vampires are on the attack. I'm not going to let you die. If you go to your coat, I slipped a .45 in. Use it against ANY and ALL vampires that come in contact with you."_ There was a pause, then a painful sigh. "_Including me. Vampires may have fast healing time, but aim right, and you'll kill them in one shot. Please, Tsuzuki... Don't let me down._"

_Click._

_**-whistle- That took forever... It's coming closer to the end. -grin- FINALLY! Now I can get started on some other ideas I have. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Peace

_**Here goes Chapta seven.**_

Hisoka slipped the armor under his shirt, looking in the mirror. He looked bigger than normal, but oh well. He supposed it didn't matter as long as he could avoid being killed. Then again, if it were up to him, he'd willingly fling himself in front of a bullet than be living at the moment.

Sighing, he looked in the mirror and seen his father, dressed in black, walk through his bedroom door. "Well... this is it... Time to show the world what's realy hiding in the shadows. You ready?"

"Just about... could you tie the back for me?" Hisoka turned, letting his father tie the back of the armor. It was tight, and he winced, but he didn't cry out, like he used to.

"Why aren't you going to wear full body?"

"Why would I? Is it worth it?" and he said nothing more, walking past Watari. '_I'm sorry father... for what I've done... I know I'm a traitor, but... the human race is just too beautiful to kill off...._' He walked through the door and to the roof, where he watched the sun slowly going down. He seen several of his vampire friends on other houses, crouching down to stay out of sight. He could only hope that Tsuzuki had listened to his warning. If he had, he'd done a good job of not creating a panic.

"Hisoka...."

Hisoka turned, seeing Kazutaka beside him. In shock, he closed his eyes and looked away.

"Oh, come now, boy... Must you react that way each time you see me..?"

"Go away, Kazutaka... father and I will finish this, and you have nothing to do with us."

"Oh... But I beg to differ..." He grabbed Hisoka's neck, pulling him close and pushing him against the wall. The teen winced, choking and thrashing to get away from his insane uncle.

"Get...Get away from.. from me!" Hisoka's leg made contact with Kazutaka's stomach, and the man growled, dropped Hisoka, and backed up.

"Why you little brat..."

Hisoka looked past him, and, with closed eyes and breathing shallow, pulled out a gun from his belt. He pointed it into the air. As the last ray of sunlight left the sky, he fired. Almost instantly, waves of vampires infiltrated the city, running into the streets from alleyways, out of cars, trains, buses... Within five minutes, at least 40 people were dead.

Hisoka gasped. '_no! Tsuzuki didn't listen to me...!? I told him to-'_ But a gun being shot shocked everybody, including Hisoka's army. They all backed up, some of the girls hiding behind a few men, who growled at the man holding the weapon.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called. He immeadiatly covered his mouth. '_Oops...'_

"Oh, you're a traitor, then...!" Kazutaka said, laughing softly and walking towards him.

"Get away...! I will not hesitate to blow your head clear off it's base!" He held the gun to Kazutaka's forehead, but the man didn't seem afraid. He lowered his eyes as the platinum haired man touched his head, rubbing his ear.

He moaned lightly, losing his balance. '_Damn him....'_ He thought, breathing softly in pants, looking up at the stars. Suddenly, he found himself falling over the edge. "No!" He helled, grabbing on to the ledge.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called, shocked beyond words. Would he die if he fell from that height? Or would he just break a few bones..?

The army moved in, ignoring their leader's desperation. They attacked Tsuzuki, pushing him to the ground.

Hisoka looked up at Kazutaka, who held out his arm. "Come now, Hisoka... do you really believe I would kill my brother's son...?"

"You'd do it for power! You are no different from humans! You're selfish! You want nothing more than to enslave us, work us to the bone! You want money, power, and my blood! How do you think that's different!?"

"Hisoka, don't make me..."

"Go ahead! I don't want to kill the humans!" He screamed it loudly, loud enough for part of the army to hear. Several men looked up, shocked. "In a way, they're beautiful, alot more beautiful than us! They may have a shorter lifespan, die easily... But.... That's what makes them.. well... _them_! Nobody is a monster here! We're all just like the other!" Hisoka's fingers began to slip. He braced himself for a rough fall.

But he seen Kazutaka pulled out of the way, and his father's hand grasped his own. "Hisoka! Hold on tight!"

'_Dad...'_ He pushed his other palm against the concrete, pulling himself up and wincing. When he was carried over to the ground, His father hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"I'm glad you're okay..." He whispered, kissing his son's head.

Hisoka looked up at Kazutaka, who was bringing a knife down at his own brother. Hisoka's eyes flashed, and he growled, moving in front of Watari. He screamed loudly; the sound echoed as he fell over, blood gushing from his neck. Kazutaka smirked, touching the red blood.

'_Tsuzuki... Don't worry. I'll find a way to save you. I will...._' He fought to whistle, to call off the army, but he couldn't. He felt the wound healing, but very slowly. His eyes began to glaze over. He felt dizzy. The world was beginning to spin around him. He remembered the bitterness he had felt when his grandfather died, of the teenage girls. Then he remembered the day he first seen Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki... Just the name made him regain strength. He wanted this war to _end_. Sitting up, he opened his eyes and held his neck, walking slowly toward the edge. Kazutaka glared at him. He walked closer.

"Will you _die_ already? You aren't as easy to kill as your grandfather...." At that, Hisoka stopped. He dropped his hand to the side, and soon, he heard nothing but his blood hitting the ground.

"Don't.. you.. ever... talk about my grandfather..." He whispered, turning slowly. For the first time, fear shined in Kazutaka's eyes. The teen's hardness began to reapear as he turned to face him. One foot in front of the other, he stepped toward him. Even his own father was afraid of him, backing up and standing.

"And what will you do if I do?"

Hisoka growled, letting out a loud yell as he kicked the blade from Kazutaka's hands, punching the Siren in the face. "That." He hissed at him, pushing him down. Backing up, he looked at his father. "Go. Please, dad, just don't get in the middle of anything...."

Watari, though hesitant, followed his sons orders, running down the stairs at a break-neck pace.

Hisoka took up a fighter's position. "If you think you can beat me... go ahead and try." He clenched his fists and waited for Kazutaka's first move.

When it came... he was _ready_.

Down below, several vampires finally noticed their leader, fighting his own uncle. His fluid motions were almost hypnotizing, dodging, punching, kicking... He almost seemed... _graceful_ with it all.

Tsuzuki dropped the gun. "What are we _doing_!?" He asked the humans around them. "They are just like us. perhaps a bit different, but are they really so bad that we need to _kill_ them?"

A girl dropped her gun. "he's right... We do need to stop this."

Tatsumi, however, wasn't as eager to give up. "Tsuzuki, what the hell are you doing!? Their leader is up there. While they are distracted, we should kill a few, and maybe we could-"

"We could _what_, Tatsumi? Become the savages they think we are? I'm sorry, but if that's the way you want to think, i don't know how this will work out." He looked at Hisoka. "Besides... I think... I think I'm in love with someone else."

Tatsumi looked down, but after seeming to think about it, he dropped the gun. "You're... You're right, Tsu..."

They raced through the human crowds, telling them to drop their weapons. Finally, when fire had ceased, the Vampire's attention was suddenly focused on them. What they seen was a complete shock.

Tsuzuki, as well as a few others, were holding out their hands.

"We don't have to keep fighting like this." Tsuzuki said to a Vampire who was already becoming blood-thirsty. Another armor-clad man touched the gun barrel and pushed it down lightly, looking at Tsuzuki.

"Go on." He said loudly.

"We are all the same. The humans thought Vampires were monsters, however, you think _we _are. Don't you think it's time to.. I don't know, forget everything and move on? Perhaps we could find some way to live together in peace, instead of _peices_. I mean, honestly, who wants to be scattered along the roads?"

A few laughs weaved through both sides.

"I'm afraid we cannot act until our leader calls a truce." He lifted his gun. "So until then-"

"WAIT!" Hisoka called, still dodging a quickly-tiring Kazutaka. "It doesn't have to keep going like this..." He huffed. "I offically call..." He punched Kazutaka, kicked him in the stomach, and through him over the edge onto the sidewalk. "A truce!"

Vampire and Human alike smiled and shook hands, even though the humans were a bit more hesitant. An array of, 'Are you _sure_ you aren't going to bite me?' scattered through the mortal crowd, and gruff laughs replied, 'I won't.'

Hisoka walked out of the building, taking the stairs, and headed towards a blood-coated Tsuzuki. The two began to run, though Hisoka's left leg had been severely injured in the fight.

The two collided and breathed the other's scent, the Vampire giving a soft smile. "I'm sorry, Tsu. I'm so sorry that I had to put you through this kind of thing. I hoped that maybe-"

"It's okay, Hisoka... It's all alright. There has been a truce, there is nothing to worry about anymore. After all," he laughed. "You _are _a hero."

Hisoka smiled, his eyes sparkling softly as the two embraced once again, Hisoka's tired body leaning against Tsuzuki's.

A vampire looked up, his eyes flashing. "Hisoka!"

Hisoka looked up and looked behind him, only to get a knife in his stomach. He gasped, and a few screams echoed in the now calm streets. Blood dripped from his mouth as he fell to his knees. He looked up.

"K...Kazu...Kazutaka..." He whispered, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Poor child. So close to peace..."

Human and vampire alike stepped forward. "Get away from him!" but nobody moved to stop him. Hisoka looked up weakly, smiling and laughing. The laugh seemed so empty, yet it was if he was spitting sarcasm into Kazutaka's face.

"you little brat..."

"Face it, Kazutaka..." Hisoka hissed, his eyes narrowing as he stood slowly. He smiled as the wound slowly healed. "Even if you somehow find a way to kill me... You... will die." He made a move with his hand. The vampires aimed, with deadly accuracy, at Kazutaka's head. "You will never win." The humans joined in, pointing at his quickly grabbed Hisoka by the neck, holding him in front.

"If you shoot me, you shoot _him_."

Tsuzuki gasped. "Hisoka!"

"Tsuzuki! Don't look at him. Nobody _look at him_!"

Hisoka felt his uncle's pressure on his throat. He coughed, lights dancing behind his eyes as he struggled for air. His legs kicked into the air; he could _feel_ his body losing the oxygen needed.

He let his body relax, feeling it futile to fight the man's arm.

Then, just as hope was lost, blood splattered on the back of Hisoka's body, all over his neck and back. He gasped and dropped out of Kazutaka's arms, grunting as he hit the ground.

"Hisoka... are you alright?"

"Dad..." Hisoka jumped up, wrapping his arms around his father's shoulders. "Thanks... I owe you."

"No, you don't. My job is to protect you, and I've done just that."

"But my job was to destroy the human race..."

"Not anymore... look. They're getting along fine."

Hisoka nodded softly. "Yeah... i...I guess you're right."

"HISOKA!" The blond vampire turned, only to get a pair of lips pressed against his own. '_T...Tsuzuki...'_

Tsuzuki smiled and pulled away, a soft tear trickling from an eye. "Oh thank goodness he didn't hurt you..."

"Tsu, It would have been fine anyway. Nobody but my father would miss me much..."

Tsuzuki laughed. "That's not true, 'Soka-chan..." He leaned closer. "I would."

----

Two weeks later, The world was at peace. Hisoka and Tsuzuki became known worldwide, and tapes of the peace ceremony that took place soon after the truce was made appeared on the news, Websites, phones, and in emails.

America, Japan, Germany, Sweden... They were all at peace. The once murderous vampires stopped the attacks, and helped rebuild what had been lost-

----

"Tsuzuki! Get down here!"

Tsuzuki jerked awake. His body was somewhat clammy, but he had a glimmer of happiness deep inside him. He yawned lightly, getting himself out of the bed.

"Coming, Mom!"

As he walked downstairs, his mother handed him his bag. "I swear, you are just starting high school and already you're sleeping in!"

"Sorry..." They walked out to the car. "Mom, you wouldn't _believe_ the crazy dream I had!"

"Oh?"

"yeah. The world was being invaded by Vampires, and This boy; Hisoka, and I restored peace! Cool, huh?"

"you have a _wild_ imagination... Vampires don't exist, honey."

Tsuzuki sighed. "Yeah.. i know..."

----

_**Three months later**_

"Class, we have a new student. everybody meet Kurosaki Hisoka."

Tsuzuki looked up quickly at the blond boy, and the new boy stared directly at him. He jotted something down on a paper with a black pen and walked by Tsuzuki's desk after beind instructed to a seat, he set the note on his desk.

Tsuzuki stared at it, pulling it open slowly, nervously. As murmers began to erupt, he read the note slowly, obsorbing every word.

'_I know who you are, Tsuzuki. And I know what you know I am. But please, let us keep it a secret. Just between us. Meet me after school, and I'll __**show**__ you the truth. Bringing an extra set of clothes may be a good idea, Tsu..._

_Yours Truly; _

_'Soka-Chan.'_

----

_**:D okay, the final chapter is DONE! :D finally! Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked the way it ended. ^^**_

_**3~Ari-Chan/Ghostie~3**_


End file.
